Pokemon and Trainer
by TsundereNekoGirl
Summary: It's new trainer day at the Safari Zone, and some Pokémon are NOT looking forward to it. What will happen when a artist finds a Smeargle in the grass? Will this Pokémon finally have a trainer, no matter if she want's one or not? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First time using one of my OCs! WOOT! Actually, this is told from her Smeargle's point of view ._.**

**Oh, and besides the main characters (such as Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, etc.), I tend to use Japanese names.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PokeSpe or ANYTHING from it! I only own my OCs!**

* * *

*DING DING DING!* "Hello folks and welcome to a new day at the Safari Zone! This is a special day, reserved for capturing first Pokémon ONLY! Only for today, you cannot join in capturing if you already own a Pokémon! Happy capturing!"

Shooting awake, I scrambled off of the tree branch that I had been sleeping on. This was new trainer day so only a few people would be here, but I still didn't want to be caught. Most of the trainers today were screaming small ones, and that would be a nightmare. Swiftly dashing into a nearby patch of grass, I peered out as visitors began pouring in. At first I thought I was safe, but when I turned around I realized in horror that I had let me tail drag, leaving a trail of lavender marking where I had ran. **(In case you didn't know, Smeargle's tails are all different colors.) **This time picking up my paintbrush-like tail, I tried running off before I heard a noise nearby.

"Huh? What's this?"

Frightfully turning around again, I found a human girl examining the trial I had left. Her large purple eyes traced it into the _very grass patch I was standing in__! _Her eyes met mine for a second before she pulled out a bit of bait. She thinks she'll get me with that?! That stuff tastes horrible! About to flee again, I glanced back at the girl. Something was different about her, and she wasn't really tiny like the others. It was then I realized something; the new trainer was putting back the bait and pulling out...an artist pallet?!

_"What?"_ I questioned, which she probably heard as only a noise. Now intrigued by this human, I slowly walked over to her, now taking in more details. Her brown hair was chin length and messy, and she had paint splatters all over an apron she had sloppily tied around her waist. Sliding down her nose was a pair of wire rimmed glasses, and the mid-sleeved dress she wore was the same shade of light purple my tail was, a nice color to go with the black leggings mid way down her slim legs. Bringing my gaze back up to her face, I found the girl smiling at me warmly, her deep violet eyes once again meeting mine. Suddenly, she kneeled down to me and held out a shining Pokeball. **(A/N: Screw Safari Balls. They suck :P)**

"Hey there, my name's Amethyst. You seem to enjoy art judging by your looks, would you like to be my partner?" the girl, Amethyst, asked me. I stared long and hard at that red and white orb. She seemed like a interesting human, and I was bound to be caught someday, maybe even by one of these tiny people. So, after much thought, I slowly placed my paw onto the ball, causing my new trainer's face to brighten.

"Thank you!" she cried happily, pulling me into a _really _tight hug before holding up the Pokeball from earlier. "Here, it's just for capturing you, you don't have to stay inside! And a good name...hmm...I think I'll call you...Hinobu!" Lightly tossing the ball towards me, the button hit my forehead and for a moment, I was inside. Machinery covered the walls inside, and I heard a slight click. Then, the ball was opened again and I was let back into the normal world instead of that tiny capsule.

"C'mon, I live in Olivine City, and that's a whole boat ride away from Cianwood! We should get to the dock before dark, so why don't we set off, Hino-chan?" Surprised but a bit happy at the nickname that Amethyst had given me, I followed my trainer to the Safari Zone exit, feeling better about her every second.

* * *

**A/N: First chapters always are good for me, then I can never think of anything! GAH! But anyway, please tell me if you like me using my OCs, and if you have any suggestions for the story, please tell me! Also, please leave a review, they make me happy~**

**~Neko**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: GAH! I've been dead on this site lately! If anyone out there is reading this, I'm gonna TRY to update this quickly. Try being the key word DX**

* * *

"Goodbye miss! I hope you had a nice time at the Safari Zone, and come again soon!" one of the workers called out to my trainer as we left the Safari Zone gates, waving to her kindly. I glanced up at Amethyst and she could tell from my eyes that I was obviously annoyed. Turning back to the man, she smiled politely but responded; "Why don't you say goodbye to Hinobu too? She might miss it here, you know." At this the worker was surprised before turning to me and saying goodbye as well. At this I made a little happy sound, not only because I actually felt equal to humans but also because Amethyst understood me. Once we had finished with goodbyes (that other human wouldn't go away, he had his eyes on my trainer the whole time) we set off towards the cliff leading to Cianwood. I looked around in wonder; I had never been here before. A bunch of humans had taken me from my home in Kalos in a wooden crate, and next thing I knew I was in the Safari Zone. I'm kind of glad though, if that had never happened I would have never met Amethyst. She seems...different...then some of the other trainers I'd seen.

"Watch out, Hino-chan. This cliff is getting a bit narrow, so watch where you step!" Amethyst called out to me, breaking off my train of thought. Looking up at her, I saw the teen human taking a couple careful steps onto the cliff side. It had rained a lot lately, so the edge was a bit thinner then normal. Then I caught sight of something that horrified me; Amethyst had looked back to smile at me and didn't watch where she put down her foot. The rocks below her crumbled and next thing I knew, my trainer was plummeting into the sea below.

_"AMETHYST!" _I screamed after her, a panicked cry of my own name coming out instead.

"HINO-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!" she screamed, violet eyes shrinking in terror. Suddenly, a huge splash was heard, and my trainer was no longer visible above water. Rushing across the cliff and down to the water, I was afraid of what I would find. Would she be dead? Reaching the small beach, I yet again screamed into the ocean, searching for any signs to tell me that my trainer was alive.

"Suki! Quick, that girl's drowning out there!" I whirled around to see two other beings behind me; a teen human boy with pale blond hair standing beside a Dewgong. I watched in awe as the large Pokemon leaped into the ocean, diving underwater moments later. A couple seconds passed before the sleek white creature reappeared on the surface, my trainer clinging to it's back, gasping for breath.

_"Trainer!" _I called out, nearly dying in relief when she lifted her head to smile at me.

"Suki! Bring her to shore! Her Pokemon's over here!" I heard the other human call out before I was suddenly being lifted into the air. Yelling in surprise, I grabbed my tail, smearing lavender paint all over the boy's face. This caused him to drop me and I ran over to the Dewgong who had just brought Amethyst back to shore. Calling out a quick thanks, I continued stumbling towards my trainer. As soon as I reached her, I immediately began checking her over for any severe injuries. _Why am I this concerned? I only just met her..._

"H-Hino...-chan?" she stammered, once again smiling but this time at my concern.

"Hey, Miss! Control your Pokémon, I can hardly see now!" the boy called, wiping off the purple smear I had made on his face. Amethyst stared for a second before giggling a bit.

"Sorry! I guess Hino-chan was just a bit startled! I just caught her, so she's probably not used to humans yet!" My trainer sat up and bowed politely before pulling me into her lap and hugging me tightly, causing me to laugh out my name. Wow, I am really getting attached to her. The other trainer smiled at the sight and gently rubbed his Dewgong's head, causing her to close her eyes and sigh contently. Hearing the sound, Amethyst stood up and walked over to the two other beings on the small beach. "Thank you for saving me, Mister! Is there anything that Hinobu and I can do to repay you?" she asked, bowing again. At this the boy looked startled before grinning sheepishly and blushing a bit.

"It's really nothing, I mean, what else could I do? And my name is Granite, not Mister!" the boy, Granite, responded before he was nudged by his Dewgong. "Huh? Suki, what is it? Oh!" At this he turned back to Amethyst and I. "Why were you here in the first place?"

At this, my trainer gasped before turning to me. "The boat! The boat back to Olivine! It's leaving in a couple minutes!" she squeaked frantically before turning back to the blond. "Granite-san, could you tell us which way is the quickest to the Cianwood City dock? Please?"

The gray eyed human blinked once before he realized the situation. "Right, this way!" he called, hopping onto the Dewgong, Suki, and sending out a Politoad. "Here, get on Midori and let's go!" Nodding quickly, my trainer motioned for me to get on first, then her. I thanked Arceus that I was a bit smaller then normal Smeargle, otherwise I wouldn't have fit. Amethyst also seemed a bit on the small side compared to the other person here. My train of thought came to an abrupt stop as water splashed up into my face from the surfing Pokémon. Blinking a bit in surprise, I found that the two Water Types were surfing to the coast of Cianwood. We ended up reaching there in no time, but we were not expecting what met up upon arrival.

"Ack, no! The boat already left!"


End file.
